Noche navideña
by Tsukiyama Yume-chan
Summary: No todos los obsequios tienen que ser objetos ¿O si?


Hi Hi! Soy Tsukiyama Yume-chan!

Eh aqui algo que tenía guardado en mi computadora~ que por fin la tengo en mis manos~

Advertencia: Fuji Occ

Pareja: SakunoxFuji

Los personajes de Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

El adorno navideño que nunca podía faltar en la navidad, ese pino verde artificial se encontraba adornado en aquella casa, donde un grupo de chicos platicaban sobre que había sido de sus años después de salir de Seigaku, esa secundaria con el mejor equipo de tenis de Kanto. Los regalos invadían los alrededores del árbol adornado de; esferas, luces blancas, pequeños monitos de Papa Noel, renos, estrellas, moños entre otros detalles.

Ryoma siguó en sus asuntos del tenis como jugador profesional, Tezuka se convirtió en Medico del deporte, Syusuke se hizo un escritor reconocido, Oishi siguió a Kunimitsu por el lado de la medicina siendo enfermero y mano derecha del ex—capitan, Eiji estudio veterinaria y se especializo en felinos, Kaoru se hizo entrenador de la sub—17 japonés, Momoshiro se fue por el rumbo de poner su propio negocio donde vendía una alta variedad de artículos para deportistas—tomando en cuenta que Echizen y Kunimitsu son clientes activos—,Takashi siguió el camino de su familia siendo un gran chef llegando a ser más grande que su padre e Inui se hizo bioquímico.

—Son las 11:59, falta un minuto para media noche— Anunció Tomoka, quien ya tenía 25 años y junto a ella su pareja Horio. Ambos habían entrado a la universidad, ella para ser Licenciada en letras mientras que el decidió ser maestro de Educación fisica.—5...4...3...2...1— Y el grito de casi todos, a excepción claro de 3 personas quienes solo 2 de estas sonrieron para sí por los gritos de felicidad de sus amigos.

Syusuke fue el primero en acercarse al árbol recogiendo una pequeña cajita envuelta en regalo de papel color rojo lizo y en una esquina un moño dorado. Se acercó a su novia quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones negros de la casa donde se encontraban. Ella lo miró con sorpresa, esa mujer sonrió de emoción, abrazándolo por el cuello.

—Gracias cariño, yo también tengo algo para ti— Camino al gran árbol y tomo un obsequio color verde muy pequeño.

Al llegar se lo entregó, recibiendo ella la pequeña caja roja. Los demás empezaron a tomar regalos, todos se regalaron a todos, el primero en repartir los obsequios fue Momoshiro, despues Eiji, luego le siguio Oishi, Tezuka, Ryoma y Kaidoh.

La mujer de 25 años abrió la cajita mostrando un collar con un símbolo de lagrima de diamante azul y un anillo de plata puro con un pequeño diamante cristalino.

—Espero que te lo pongas el día de nuestra boda— Le sonrió, ella no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar un par de lagrimas de felicidad, no necesitaba preguntarle, el sabia ya la respuesta.

—Syusuke, te amo— Lo abrazo para después besarlo, un corto beso pero al fin y al cabo un beso.

—Yo también te amo, Sakuno— Ambos se miraron, los chiflidos y aplausos por parte de los imperativos amigos no se hicieron esperar y sus felicitaciones.

—Yo sabía que esto pasaría, ocho años de noviazgo no se pueden ir a la basura y menos cuando se trata de Sakuno-chan, ya te habías tardado Fuji-san— Comentó momoshiro.

—Hazla feliz, Fuji— Sonrió Eiji.

—Si— Ambos se miraron y se tomaron de las manos, sonriéndose mutuamente.

—Por cierto, Syusuke— Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.— Abre tu regalo— La miró curioso al igual que todos sus amigos.— Vamos— Empezó a abrir el obsequio y observó un pequeño papel doblado, lo desdobló y en su interior un par de palabras escritas estaban. Los ojos celestes del escritor se abrieron y su primera reacción fue tomarla por la cintura y abrazarla. Abrazarla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sonriendo y llorando.

—Es la mejor noticia que me han dado— Le dijo en el oído y de nuevo la volvió a besar.

—Sakuno, ustedes son mi mejor regalo— Le besó la frente que era cubierto por su copete rojizo.

—Te amo— Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Seremos padres!— Gritó con emoción Syusuke, abrazándola.

Ambos sonrieron y todos se acercaron para darse el abrazo navideño y a los futuros padres.

* * *

Espero que les gustara, sin más me retiro.


End file.
